Love and Sex
by singyourheartout287
Summary: Reaction fic to 5x20, the season finale. Kurt and Blaine living together after Rachel leaves. It's fluffy and angsty and kind of smutty and everything all of us want for our boys. One-Shot.


"I'm so glad we made up," Blaine says, kissing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt opens his eyes and smirks. "I am too. I gotta say, I'm a big fan of our new method of making up after we fight."

Blaine chuckles, his naked body shaking where it's lying on top of Kurt. He places his chin on his hands on Kurt's chest and smiles. "I'd have to agree with you on that."

"I'd question our entire relationship if you didn't."

"Do you ever worry that we're becoming sex addicts?"

"Not a chance. And if we are, I can't even be a little sorry about it."

Blaine kisses Kurt's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt says, lifting a hand to stroke through Blaine's curls, freed from the gel after Kurt grabbed it so much. "And I always will."

"You know, I'm actually starting to believe that," Blaine says. The hand Kurt doesn't have in his hair comes to rest on his lower back.

Kurt frowns. "You didn't before?"

"It's not that. It's just that forever always felt like an idea, you know? More abstract than concrete. We talked about it a lot, but we also talk about reality TV a lot and that's not even close to being real. So I just…I guess my insecurities got the best of me. But you and me being together forever feels more real than anything now. I can't imagine a life where we're not together."

"I'm glad to hear that. Because I do love you, you know. Forever. That's what the ring is for, remember?"

Blaine smiles when Kurt flashes his left hand in front of his face. He grabs the hand and kisses the ring on Kurt's finger. "I do remember."

"We're going to spend our entire lives loving each other. That's what you said, baby. Don't forget it."

Blaine cranes his neck up and kisses Kurt. "Thank you."

"Of course."

"You wanna go again?" Blaine laughs when he feels Kurt's cock twitch with interest against his own. "I'm taking that as a yes."

… … …

Because they now live alone, the second Rachel left, they both tugged down the curtain divider to leave their room open to the rest of the loft. And then fell onto the bed and had sex in the open because they could now. It was exhilarating even though there was no one around to see them or walk in on them, and that was when Blaine knew he probably had a bit of an exhibitionist kink, too.

But now they're waking up, the morning after, laying naked on top of the covers and tangled in each other.

Kurt blinks his eyes open and smiles at Blaine's cuddly sleeping face. Somehow, Blaine manages to even have a cuddly _face _because he's just such a cuddly person and it never ceases to amaze Kurt. He kisses Blaine's nose first, and then his forehead, and then his eyelids.

"'urt?" Blaine stirs, cuddling closer. "Mmmm. Sleepy."

"Yeah, baby? You tired?"

Blaine nods against his chest. "Long night."

"Oh, I know."

"Mmhmm."

"So you're just too tired to do anything, huh?" Kurt asks, running a hand up and down Blaine's back.

Blaine nods again.

"You don't wanna get up and get breakfast?"

"Noooo."

"Too sleepy?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. You must be pretty tired."

"Mmhmm."

"You're probably too tired for a morning blowjob then, so I won't bother you," Kurt says, moving to untangle himself and get up from the bed.

Blaine tightens his hold and peeks an eye open. "I'm awake."

Kurt laughs. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to get between you and sleep."

"Kurt. _Please _get between me and sleep."

"As you wish, my love."

Kurt pulls away from Blaine a little and shimmies down until his face is level with Blaine's half-hard cock. He smirks and nuzzles at the seam of where Blaine's thigh meets his pelvis, turning his head to mouth at the inside of Blaine's thigh. He alternates between nipping at the skin, biting it just hard enough for Blaine to moan, and then licking and sucking at the skin to soothe it. Blaine is writhing and Kurt smirks when he glances up and sees Blaine's head thrown back and his fists grabbing at the sheets. His cock is fully hard now, but Kurt likes to take his time to tease Blaine a little.

"Kuuuuuurt," Blaine whines.

"Yes?"

Instead of actually answering, Blaine bucks his hips up, his dick sliding against Kurt's cheek. Kurt laughs and runs his hands up Blaine's chest, then brings them back down. He lets his left hand hold Blaine's hip while he brings the right to circle around the base of Blaine's cock, jerking him a few times. "Is that better?"

"_Yes_, god, _Kurt. _If this is how we're going to wake up every morning from now on I should've moved back in earlier."

"We did this when we lived together before too, silly."

"But now I don't have to worry about being _quiet_." Blaine's voice jumps an octave when Kurt sinks his mouth over the head of Blaine's cock.

Kurt laughs around Blaine's dick, the vibrations making Blaine moan like he only does when they're alone. And now that they have the loft to themselves they can be as loud as they want _all the time. _

He bobs his head up and down on Blaine's dick, licking and sucking and playing all the tricks he knows to make Blaine fall completely apart. It doesn't even take another minute before Blaine is reaching down and grabbing a fistful of Kurt's hair and tugging before spilling down Kurt's throat, hot and heavy.

The taste isn't all that pleasant but Kurt is used to it by now. He pulls off with a lewd pop and wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb, crawling up Blaine's body. Blaine pulls him in and kisses him deeply, licking into Kurt's mouth and tasting himself on his tongue. And it's always so damn _hot _when Blaine does that and Kurt is _achingly _hard still.

"Best wake up ever," Blaine says, voice scratchy and low.

Kurt smirks. "Yeah?"

"Mmhmm."

"You wanna return the favor?" he asks, gesturing to his dick.

Blaine grins. "Gladly."

… … …

Despite what they think, living together the second time doesn't work that much better than the first time. It only takes them a week before they're fighting again.

"Seriously, Kurt? Again?" Blaine points to the pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

Kurt looks up from the couch. "What?"

"You are clean literally _everywhere_ except for the kitchen."

"If I take the time and energy to cook a meal for us the last thing I want to do is clean up after all that, Blaine. I'll do it later."

"You always say that and then you just let them sit and pile up until they're overflowing. Who did the dishes before?"

"Rachel, usually. She has a specific way that they have to be cleaned and she wouldn't let me touch them if I deviated from her system."

"Okay, well now it's just the two of us, so maybe you should chip in on the cleaning a little. Rachel's not going to do it anymore," Blaine snaps. He turns around and flicks on the faucet, fed up and ready to do it himself.

Kurt comes up behind him and turns the faucet off, leaning against the counter and frowning. "Excuse me, did you just imply I'm a thoughtless slob?"

"_Why _are you always turning around everything I say?" Blaine groans. "It's like you don't even listen when I'm speaking."

"That's exactly what you said!"

"It's not even close and it's definitely not what I meant. I just think a little consideration when you see a sink full of dirty dishes isn't too much to ask."

"What about you? You could do the dishes too, you know."

"What do you think I was about to do?!"

Kurt throws his hands up and sighs. "I'm not even having this conversation with you anymore."

Blaine laughs humorlessly and shakes his head. "Yeah, there you go again. Walking away in the middle of an argument. You never even listen to what I have to say before you storm off in a huff."

"You're always impossible!" Kurt shouts, whirling back around. "You are always impossible to talk to! You get offended way too easily!"

"And you get defensive too easily! You warp everything I say into being an insult directed at you when it's not! This is about us working together, Kurt! It's not a personal attack on you!"

"Well it sure feels that way when all of the fights you start are about something I'm doing wrong!"

Blaine pinches the bridge of his nose. "This is going absolutely nowhere."

"My point exactly," Kurt snaps. He stomps over to the door and slides it open.

"Kurt, I swear to god if you run away in the middle of another fight there will be a worse one waiting for you when you get home."

Kurt pauses at the door. "What, so now I'm not allowed to leave just because you're mad I didn't wash a few dishes?"

"No, you're not allowed to leave because we are in the middle of an argument. _We. _This is not about either one of us as individuals; it's about _both of us._"

"When you attack me for not cleaning the dishes it feels more like it's just about me, Blaine."

Blaine sighs. "Fine. I'm sorry. Kurt, I think we should _both _make more of an effort to pick up the chore slack around here. It's just the two of us and we can't rely on anyone else to wash the dishes or pick up the living room."

"That's not what I was doing!"

"I'm trying here, Kurt, okay? Can you at least try with me?"

Kurt turns to Blaine. He slides the door closed and takes a deep breath. "Fine. I will make more of an effort to clean. Happy?"

Blaine rolls his eyes. "_So _happy."

"What now?!"

"Did you have to sound so insincere?"

"I said exactly what you said! I don't know what you want from me!"

"A little sincerity would be nice! Maybe act like you actually _want _to work this out!"

"It's a stupid fight over a stupid reason!"

"So now I'm stupid?"

"Now who's twisting words?"

"Oh, that wasn't twisting anything. That's exactly what you meant."

"How do you know what I meant?"

"Your tone alone speaks _volumes_."

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Kurt says, shaking his head. "We are now officially fighting about nothing and I refuse to stand here yelling at you and listening to you yell at me when it's all over nothing. This is a pointless argument and we're both just going to end up saying something we regret. I will fight with you, Blaine, because that's what couples do, but I refuse to do it over nothing."

Blaine takes a moment. He sucks a deep breath in and blows it out slowly. He glances over his shoulder at the dirty dishes and then back at Kurt. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll wash and you dry?"

"Sure."

Kurt comes and stands next to him with a hand towel and takes every dish Blaine holds out to him, drying them and setting them on the counter to put away when they're done. Blaine starts humming while he works, a little hesitant at first and then more sure. Once Kurt figures out what he's singing he starts actually singing along, harmonizing. By the time they've washed and dried all the dishes and start putting the dishes away, they're both full-on singing and dancing around the kitchen.

When Kurt sets the last bowl in the cabinet, he turns to Blaine, taking him in his arms and dancing with him around the kitchen until they finish the song.

They end on a perfect harmony. Kurt sighs and leans the side of his head against Blaine's.

"I'm sorry we fought," Blaine says.

Kurt sighs. "I am too. I hate fighting with you. That's why I run away, I think. Because fighting is scary."

"It's also normal," Blaine reminds him. He pulls back and looks at Kurt. "You know that, right?"

"I do, but that doesn't make it any less scary. Couples break up over one fight all the time. It always scares me that every fight we have could be our last."

"Never. We're forever, remember? We just talked about this."

Kurt smirks and leans his forehead against Blaine's. "I do. I distinctly remember this. You were naked and on top of me."

"We should really do that again."

"I'm starting to think you were right when you called us sex addicts."

"I wouldn't say that. I think we just have a flourishing sex life and we shouldn't be ashamed of that. I think it's a wonderful thing."

"Oh, I'm sure you do."

"As if you don't agree."

"I really am sorry we fought," Kurt says, smiling sadly. "I didn't mean the mean things I said. I don't actually remember everything we said but I apologize for all of it. I'll try to clean more."

Blaine shakes his head and places a hand on Kurt's chest. "No, I'm sorry. You had a point. After you've cooked a meal for us the least I can do is clean the dishes. A relationship is about the give and take, the balance. If you cook, I can clean."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. You work hard for both of us and I can do the same."

"You already do."

"I should try harder."

"Nonsense. You try hard enough."

Blaine laughs. "Are we about to start fighting over who's more awesome? Because we're past the honeymoon stage and we can't do that anymore."

"Who says we're past the honeymoon stage?" Kurt asks, a little indignant, even though Blaine can tell they're still playing.

"Baby, I hate to break it to you, but we're in the boring, settled couple phase. It's been, what, two years now? Almost three if we don't count the break up? We're it. We're settled. We're done. There's no more honeymoon phase for us until we're actually on our honeymoon."

"Speaking of which, where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm. Somewhere with nude beaches," Blaine says, pinching Kurt's side.

Kurt laughs and flinches away, swatting Blaine's hands. "Cut it out!"

"Why?"

"It tickles! You _know _I'm ticklish!"

"I know a lot about you."

"That you do." Blaine stops pinching his sides so Kurt tries again. "So? Honeymoon?"

"I already put in my two cents," Blaine says. "Nude beaches."

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. "Babe, we're gonna be naked most of the time anyway, just in our hotel room bed."

"Yeah, but I want as much time and opportunity as possible to stare at my husband's naked body."

"You're just going to make yourself hard in front of a beach full of people."

"Oh, no, what a terrible thing!"

Kurt laughs. "Stop! Your exhibitionism is going to bite us both in the asses."

"So? Let it! At least we'll both get off."

"In public."

"Let the world see how hot we are for each other."

"I'd rather just show you," Kurt says, swatting Blaine's butt. "Come on. I'll show you how hot I am for you just the two of us."

"Without an audience? What a shame!"

Kurt pushes Blaine away, laughing as he follows him to the bedroom. "You're ridiculous."

"Ah, but you choose to love me anyway. Keep that in mind."

"It's always on my mind, Blaine. Trust me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I love you a lot, you goob." Kurt settles his hands on Blaine's hips and guides Blaine to sit on the edge of the bed. He crawls on top of him, straddling him. "Though every day I wonder why."

"You stop that. You know why you love me."

"There is an infinite amount of reasons," Kurt reassures him, rubbing their noses together.

Blaine smiles, blinding and bright. "I love you so much, Kurt. I really do."

"Don't get sappy on me, Anderson. Not when I was just about to fuck you until you forgot your name."

"Well, excuse me. No more sappy talk from me."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Kurt leans in and whispers into Blaine's ear, "Good. Because I have lots of plans for you, Blaine Anderson. Plans to _worship _and _ravish _your ass. That_deliciously _round ass of yours. Plans to make you whimper and squirm under me until you're a babbling puddle. Plans to make you scream my name as I fuck you hard against every surface in this apartment. But we'll start with the bed."

"A logical choice. I wouldn't mind you bending me over the desk though."

"Only if I get to ride you on the couch."

"Deal."

… … …

It's not always sex, which is equal parts good and bad. Sometimes they're naked just because they can be. And sometimes they're clothed just because they know if they take their clothes off sex will surely happen and they want to just enjoy being together without one of them fucking the other. So there are days where they just sit around watching trashy TV and discussing makeovers and reading magazines and cuddling on the couch.

Today is one of those days. It's a Sunday afternoon, and Kurt loves those the best because they always let themselves sleep in on Sunday before they curl up on the couch together and watch Lifetime movies.

"Twenty bucks says she kills her husband by the end," Blaine says.

Kurt smiles and shakes Blaine's hand. "You're on."

They cuddle on the couch for a while, Kurt situated between Blaine's legs. He's got his arms wrapped around Blaine's knees for a while, idly stroking different parts of Blaine's legs as his head lays against Blaine's chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breaths and the steady thumping of his heart. The TV drones on all day but Kurt is so immersed in Blaine that he doesn't even register it. He dozes off for a little while, he thinks, comforted by Blaine's warm and solid presence behind and beneath him. Whenever he wakes up, Blaine hasn't moved an inch. The movie they were watching has ended, though.

"Did she kill her husband?" Kurt asks.

Blaine runs his hands up and down Kurt's chest lazily. "Mmm. You're awake."

"I am."

"You fart in your sleep, you know."

Kurt squawks indignantly. "I do not!"

"You do!"

"You're a liar, Blaine Anderson."

"I'm not," Blaine laughs. "But if you feel better for believing so…"

Kurt pauses. "Do I really?"

"Only a couple times. And they don't even smell."

"Oh my god."

"It'd be worse if they stunk, I think. But they didn't. So you're in the clear."

"Please stop talking about me passing gas."

Blaine kisses the top of Kurt's head, smiling. "It's really okay. Trust me, I lived with Cooper for a while. You're much better than him. He _reeked._"

"Blaine! Stop!"

"Babe, if we can't even handle each other farting, there's no way we're going to survive marriage. It's fine."

"Please stop talking about me farting."

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"A little."

Blaine nuzzles Kurt's hair. "For the record, it was cute farting. Not even farting. More like tooting."

"I swear to god if you don't stop—"

"Alright, alright!" Blaine laughs. "I'll stop. I'm sorry, babe."

"You're not forgiven."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kurt sits up just enough to turn around and look at Blaine. "You've upset me."

Blaine chuckles and tilts his head. "By talking about farting?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"It's undignified! It's not polite!"

"It's real! Babe, it's us. It's how real people are. I'm sure I've farted plenty of times in my sleep."

"Why are we still talking about this?"

"Because this is what relationships really are. It's burping and farting and bad morning breath and scratching crotches. It's reality. It's being able to be comfortable enough with someone that you can allow yourself to be totally human around them. No fronts, no masks. Just who we are. You're the one who taught me about that. You taught me that I don't need a facade around those I love. That I'll be accepted for who I am. You still want to marry me, don't you? Even knowing that I fart sometimes?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and huffs. "Of course I do."

"Well, there you go!" Blaine says, laughing. "That's my point exactly."

Kurt laughs then, too, and settles back down against Blaine's chest. "Only you could turn farting into something romantic."

"I do have a special gift, don't I?"

"You, who said you're not very good at romance. I can't believe you once thought that."

"I was naive and scared."

"Oh, ye of little faith."

"I know. But now we're here."

"We are."

"And it all started with you being a _horrible _spy."

"I wasn't_ that _bad!"

"You really were," Blaine says, laughing. His chest vibrations jostle Kurt, but Kurt can't find it in himself to care.

He smiles to himself. "I suppose I was."

"But it's all okay because it worked out well for us."

"I'd agree with that."

"You'd better."

Kurt grins, tilting his head up to look at Blaine. "You are the love of my life. Even when you talk about me farting. And I can't imagine anyone else being that for me. I love you so much."

Blaine leans down to place a kiss against Kurt's mouth. It's awkward because of the angle but it's still sweet all the same. "I love you too."

"You never did answer me, you know."

"About what?"

"Did she kill her husband?" Kurt asks, pointing at the TV.

Blaine laughs. "No, she didn't."

"You owe me twenty bucks."

"What's mine is yours, baby."

"That's what I like to hear."


End file.
